This invention relates to a door latch system for a vehicle in which a latch mechanism is released by an electric driving mechanism so that a door can be opened and closed.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-293038 discloses a conventional door latch system for a vehicle which includes a latch mechanism that is arranged to be engaged with a striker provided to a vehicle body, and thereby to hold a door in a closed state, and an electric driving mechanism including a motor. In this door latch system, a pivot member is pivoted by a power of the electric driving mechanism, so that the latch mechanism is actuated to be released so that the door can be opened. However, in this door latch system, when the release actuation for opening the door is performed by the power of the driving source of the electric driving mechanism, the pivot member may be stopped at a position at which the release actuation is performed due to influence of trouble of an electric system and so on, so that there may be generated a release restriction state in which the latch mechanism is restricted in a state in which the release is actuated. After that, the door cannot be closed.